Que suerte la mia!
by KroDD7891GMM
Summary: Asuka ha tenido muy mala suerte desde el tercer impacto, pero Kaworu la ayudara a pasar esta mala racha. Basado en una historia real...la mia, solo que esta es exagerada.
1. Lugar equivocado en momento equivocado

Bueno para empezar este es un fic de Asuka y Kaworu. No hay historias de ellos en español y en ingles hay muy pocas, debe ser porque en el anime nunca se conocieron (pero en el manga si).

**aclaraciones:**

Aun así esta no es una historia basada en el manga, ocurre después del tercer impacto. Personalmente odie el final de la serie; no le entendí y no me gusto.

Volviendo a mi fic, bueno esta basado en una experiencia mía muy desagradable, si son observadores sabrán cual es la "experiencia".

Por ultimo, este es mi primer fic de evangelion y el segundo de todos los que he hecho, el primero ni siquiera esta terminado, no tiene reviews, no entiendo muy bien como funciona todo esto, etc. así que las sugerencias y comentarios son muy bien recibidas.

Disfrútenlo si pueden…XD

P.D. tengo en cuenta que Kaworu es un ángel, que le dijo a Shinji que lo ama y que murió….Y que!

La serie y personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto..

"dialogos"

**Que suerte la mía!**

**Capitulo 1**

**Lugares equivocados en momentos equivocados.**

A un año del tercer impacto, Asuka Langley Soryou no había tenido suerte en absolutamente nada.

Ahora que, por una extraña el mundo había iniciado como si todo acerca de los Ángeles y la destrucción de todo ser vivo en la Tierra por un grupo de niñas fantasmas nunca hubiera pasado, los evas eran usados para obras de construcción, apagar incendios, ayudar a las personas que quedaran desamparadas por algún desastre natural y muchas otras cosas que Asuka consideraba muy aburridas.

Pero eso no se podía comparar con todo lo que le había pasado a esta pobre pelirroja desde que cumplió 16.

Para empezar, cierta noche había llegado a su pequeño departamento completamente indignada porque alguien había esparcido un rumor de que ella ya no era la chica mas guapa de toda la escuela desde que llego una bellísima chica rubia proveniente de Francia.

"_Apuesto a que fue ese grandísimo idota de Touji. ¡Como puede decir que esa asquerosa pelos de elote esta mas buena que yo! Esta me las va a pagar y esa francesita también. La voy a dejar deseando ver la Torre Eiffel de nuevo"_

Todavía no había acabado de renegar sola cuando descubrió una "escena" bastante desagradable.

De la habitación de Misato se podían escuchar unos ruidos muy "desagradables". Realmente no tenia que usar su cerebro para saber lo que estaba pasando, así que salio corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había corrido por media hora estaba exageradamente roja.

Y su suerte en esto parecía no tener planes de cambiar.

Después de eso, prácticamente se convirtió en un imán para encontrar a sus compañeros, maestros, conocidos y gente que nunca había visto en la misma situación.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Estoy rodeada de hombres y mujeres hentai"

"No digas eso" le decía Hikari mientras se sentaban en una banca de la escuela

"Solo lo dices porque también te vi a ti con Touji" Asuka ni siquiera podía levantar la vista "como se les ocurre hacer eso en el baño. Eso fue tan vergonzoso para mi. Ya tenia suficiente con haber visto a Shinji y a Rei, a Misato con Kaji, a Maya con un sujeto extraño y a muchas otras personas de las que ni me se sus nombres pero con facilidad reconocería sus traseros" ahora lloraba con mas fuerza

"_¡Que vergonzoso es este momento"_ es lo único en lo que pensaba Hikari "Ya no te preocupes. También fue vergonzoso para los otros. Ya no puedo ser tu amiga. No me agradas mas y ya no te respeto. No seas tan egoísta"

"¡Egoísta! ¡Egoísta! No es mi culpa que ustedes no busquen una habitación. Y si no quieres ser amiga mía es tu problema. Yo no te voy a rogar maldita perra hipocrita" Al momento en que lo dijo se levanto y se fue de ahí.

Por desgracia para ella, al intentar hacer su salida de telenovela, no se dio cuenta de que si no caminaba con cuidado se podría caer a un charco de lodo…

Se volvió la burla de todos…

"_Esto no es posible. Porque me pasa todo esto"_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"¡No es justo!" La gente que pasaba por ahí la veia con cara de "_se escapo un fenómeno del circo, no lo vean o los ataca_". Y bueno…eso no era su culpa…si ven a una tipa gritando por la calle, maldiciendo en alemán y aparte cubierta de lodo ustedes también lo pensarían.

Para colmo de males…(como si no fuera suficiente lo que ya le paso)…empezó a llover…

"Esto no se vale. Ahora estoy empapada. Me pregunto si podre llegar a casa y no encontrar un espectáculo de Shinji o de Misato…o de los dos juntos. ¡Ojala no me hubiera imaginado eso!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Cuando llego, Misato y Shinji estaban viendo la televisión. _"Que suerte. Al menos se que esto no puede empeorar" _ Que equivocada estaba.

"Asuka tienes un minuto" le dijo Misato con una cara que ya pronosticaba que iba a haber mucho viento y fuertes tormentas… (Eso se oyó estupido)…

"Supongo que el lodo y la suciedad pueden esperar" le contesto con una cara de pocos amigos

"Veras, la renta del departamento ha subido mucho. Shinji ya a comenzado a ayudarme con los gastos y todo…pero tu no…así que, no es por ser perra pero si no comienzas a ayudar, tendras que buscarte otro lugar para vivir"

"¡Queee! ¡Cual es tu estupido problema! ¡Que te pasa! ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que te ayude en algo!" el modo en que lo dijo le dio tanto miedo a Shinji que pensó que Asuka iba a cometer un homicidio

"Bueno puedes buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo…aunque pienso que deberias de irte" Misato hablo con tanta frialdad que Asuka pronto entendio que no servia de nada seguir ahí. Inmediatamente comenzo a llorar de enojo, cuanto mas ina a sufrir ese dia. "Por lo que a pasado en estos dias considero que nuestra relacion deberia de ser laboral. Tienes que aceptar que todo a sido muy incomodo. Yo ya no puedo vivir a si"

"Asuka mejor vete ya. Yo ya no te quiero ver…y Rei tampoco. No le agradas. Lárgate" este comentario por parte de Shinji fue lo la hizo entender que ya no iba a soportar mas estar ahí

Después de esto fue a su habitación solo para descubrir que sus cosas ya estaban empacadas.

Ella había sido apuñalada por la espalda de un modo tan cruel. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue que Shinji, el niño que le había temido por tanto tiempo, el niño que siempre pedía perdón aunque no fuera su culpa y por el que sintió algo hace tiempo, le habia dicho que se fuera de manera que ahora parecía que el la odiaba. Y ella también a el.

Ahora a donde iba ir.

"Asuka…realmente lo siento. Pero debes de entendernos. Como no quería que me odiaras mas de lo que ya has de sentir, por favor ve a vivir a este departamento al otro lado de la ciudad. Aun seré tu tutora, pero ya no podemos vivir juntas. Entiende por favor que esto es lo mejor para todos. La renta y los gastos irán por tu cuenta. La comida yo la pagare" cuando Misato lo dijo parecía que realmente le importaba Asuka, pero esta sabia que ella solo actuaba "Ya esta amueblado. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"_Hoy he tenido un día fatal. Mi mejor amiga me traiciono, en la escuela creen que soy una pervertida, mis compañeros de cuarto me echaron a la calle y como si eso fuera poco ¡Estoy perdida en Japón!" _rompió en lagrimas cuando dijo esto. Ella en su afán de odiar a todo el mundo no se dio cuenta de que se equivoco de camino y ahora no sabia a donde ir y no tenia mas dinero.

Al otro lado de la calle, un chico de cabello gris la observaba.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Así acaba el primer capitulo.

Si no les gusto no es mi problema.

Si pudieron averiguar cual fue la experiencia que yo sufri, que bueno, pero no doy detalles, créanme no quieren saberlo. Y si no que suerte tienen.

Dejen sus reviews. Lo considero muy necesario.

Y recuerden primero hay que tocar antes de entrar al dormitorio de otra persona cuando sea de noche. Si no lo hacen se arrepentiran.

Esto es en serio


	2. El tipo que se creia psicologo

Estoy de vuelta con este segundo capitulo. Perdón por haber durado tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Ojala les guste mucho.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este capitulo las cosas mejoraran un poco para Asuka.

Si son fans de ella tal vez no les guste este fic por todos los problemas que tiene.

Si no les gusta la pareja Asuka&Kaworu no lo lean.

En este fic todos los personajes son mas agresivos que Asuka.

La serie y personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto…

"dialogos"

**Que suerte la mía!**

**Capitulo 2**

**El tipo que se creía psicólogo.**

"_¿Por que esto solo me pasa a mi? Yo que les hice para que me trataran así, claro aparte de verlos en su intimidad_"

"Disculpe señorita pero parece que tiene problemas"

"¡¡¿Quién dijo eso!" La voz la tomo desprevenida lo que la hizo saltar.

"Perdón, creo que la asuste"

"¡No, como crees!" Asuka observaba con mucho cuidado a este chico. Era muy raro, no parecía alguien normal y sin embargo le inspiraba mucha confianza. Tenia el cabello gris "_Es un color un poco extraño…pero no se le ve mal…pero sus ojos ¡¡son rojos!_"

"Lo lamento no me he presentado. Soy Kaworu Nagisa. Y usted es…"

"Asuka Langley Soryou piloto de EVAS"

"Yo también era piloto"

"Jaja Jaja ¿me crees tonta? Yo jamás te vi en NERV"

"Es porque fui piloto cuando usted estaba enferma…después de que intento suicidarse ¿lo recuerda?"

Esto hizo a Asuka sentirse muy mal. "_¿Por qué tenia que recordarme eso? Es uno de mis momentos en los que me he sentido una perdedora…tal vez eso soy en realidad_" La joven sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Lamento haberla hecho llorar. Tome" El joven extendió su mano para darle un kleenex. Su tono de piel era muy pálido.

"Gracias"

"Me parece que esta perdida Señorita Langley"

"¿Que te hizo descubrirlo: como me veo o como actuo?"

"Ambas" Sonrió. Asuka se sonrojo pero luego recordó que se veía como una lunática y el tal Nagisa lucia bastante presentable….y no era mal parecido.

"Necesito ir a esta dirección"

"Esta bastante lejos ¿Quiere que la lleve Señorita Langley?"

"Si por favor…y puedes llamarme Asuka"

"No se preocupe, lo haré"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Después de una hora llegaron al lugar. El nuevo departamento de Asuka no era una suite de cinco estrellas pero tampoco era una pocilga. Las paredes eran en un tono amarillo claro, los muebles eran de madera y la cocina era integral. Estaba mucho mas limpio que el departamento de Misato ((Cualquier lugar)) y era un poco más grande.

"Muchas gracias…Kaworu"

"No fue nada…Asuka"

"Bueno tengo que desempacar…podrías decirme como llegar a esta escuela y estos lugares…necesitare que me digas como llegar al súper y a…"

"¿vivirá sola?"

"Si" esto lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

"Si quiere puedo venir por usted para llevarla a la escuela y a donde usted quiera, solo tendría que llamarme a este teléfono"

"Lo pensare" aunque ella no lo aceptara le tenia mucha confianza al joven de los ojos rojos…y eso la asustaba

"También para cuando usted quiera hablar de algo con un amigo"

"Lo pensare" Tenia cientos de cosas que quería contar pero no las diría "¿Acaso te crees psicólogo? Se que me veo como una loca pero no lo estoy" "_lo único que me faltaría es que solo haya sido amable conmigo porque es estudiante de psicología y yo soy su proyecto…o peor…que resultara que este tipo solo me quiera llevar a la cama….después de lo que he vivido nunca podría…necesito un psicólogo ¡¡Estoy traumatizada!_" sin darse cuenta había comenzada a hacer muecas extrañas de preocupación y sufrimiento y Kaworu solo la observaba divertido ((Cualquiera lo haría))

"Vendré por usted mañana…Adiós" Sin el menor temor le beso una mejilla y se retiro del lugar.

A cualquier otro tipo que hubiera hecho eso ella ya lo habría golpeado y mandado al hospital….pero a el no… ¡¿por que!

"Ya no puedo pensar en eso…ahorita tendré que decirle a mi madrastra que necesitare dinero para vivir aquí…aunque lo mejor seria volver a Alemania…necesito un baño"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"¡Señorita Asuka! Ya llegue por usted"

Esta vez Asuka se había propuesto a lucir muy presentable ante Kaworu. Ella no quería que la volviera a ver con las fachas que traía cuando se conocieron. Se había despertado una hora antes solo para poder arreglarse mejor.

"¡Ya voy Kaworu-chan!"

Después de 15 minutos Asuka ya estaba lista…

"Veo que hoy decidió que el lodo en la ropa no le queda bien"

"Lo de ayer fue por una crisis personal" dijo mientras se sonrojaba

"Andando que llegaremos tarde"

"Tu… ¿también vas a la misma escuela?"

"Si y tambien vivo por aquí cerca…estoy a solo unas calles"

"Por eso te ofreciste a llevarme"

"Correcto"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Asuka recordó todo lo que le había pasado…

"_No podré hacerlo, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no podré, no pod…_"

"Señorita ¿va a entrar?"

"Emmm…mmm…lo estoy pensando jaja jaja" una risa nerviosa fue lo que en realidad se escucho

"¿EH?...señorita Asuka me temo a que no la comprendo…pensé que quería venir"

"Pues…yo en realidad…" por un momento dudo en contarle lo que le pasaba "yo estoy pasando por un momento de muchos problemas…y aquí están la mayoría de las personas que me hacen la vida de cuadritos…" suspiro.

"¿Quieres hablar? Después de todo ya estamos retrasados"

Asuka le contó todo lo que le había pasado…esto le tomo bastante tiempo…

"_Por favor, que no piense que soy una loca, pervertida, por favor…_"decía casi rezando porque se le cumpliera.

"Parece que tu vida ha estado muy complicada jaja jaja" comienza a reír

"¿De que te ríes? Esto no es gracioso" lo dijo completamente roja

"De hecho si lo es Asuka" comenzó a reír mas fuerte "No creo que seas una pervertida, pero si tienes mucha mala suerte jaja jaja"

La risa de Kaworu se le contagio a Asuka y pronto los dos estaban riendo a carcajadas y sin querer se cayeron al suelo. Ellos se sentaron en el piso y decidieron para de reír. A ambos ya les dolía el estomago

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si, muchas gracias Kaworu"

"Fue un placer"

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus manos se estaban tocando. Pero Asuka fue la única que se sonrojo.

"No me fije que…"

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y Kaworu se acercaba todavía mas y mas y…

Muy pronto solo una minima distancia los separaba. Asuka cerro los ojos, estaba completamente sonrojada…

Y Kaworu tambien…

"¡¡¿Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo!"

Era Shinji.

"Te puedo asegurar que no lo que tu hacías con Rei en el sofa" el comentario de Kaworu los tomo por sorpresa a todos.

A un la derecha de Shinji estaba Rei y Touji y a la izquierda Aida.

"Oye Touji ¿Por qué hoy no estas sobre Hikari?"dijo Asuka con malicia en los ojos…ya no se sentía mal por estar peleada con todos eso sujetos

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? Acaso no has podido conseguir porno gratis" Ahora era Rei la que estaba intentando molestarla.

"Disculpa Rei pero cuando decidas no ponerte sostén deberías de asegúrate de que al menos no se te caigan tanto, tal vez las tienes así por tanto uso. A mi me daría mucha pena tenerlas así y aun no llegar a los 40 ¿verdad Shinji?"

Este comentario de Asuka hizo que Rei cruzara los brazos en esa 'parte' de su cuerpo y volteara a otro lado.

"Asuka parece que ya te cansaste de mira tanto y ahora quieres intentarlo" ahora era Touji

"Oye cuarto niño algo se esta abultando en tu pantalón" Kaworu fue quien lo dijo.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se quedo inmóvil

"Que desagradable eres Touji, pero si no puedes contener tus ganas te aseguro que Rei no se negara, después de todo no es la primera vez" Asuka recordo aquello noche…la primera que marco su racha de mala suerte.

_FLASHBACK_

Hikari le habia pedido a Asuka que fuera a el departamento de Touji a pedirle que le devolviera su laptop.

"_No entiendo porque no va ella, ella es su novia no yo. 'Estoy muy ocupada limpiando mi casa. Ve tu o no podremos hacer el trabajo'"_ Asuka la imitaba divertida.

Llego en unos diez minutos al departamento de Suzuhara

Toc toc

Nadie respondía, pero adentro se escuchaba la música muy fuerte.

"_Este patán no ha de poder escucharme, que idiota_"

"¡Touji ábreme vengo por la laptop de Hikari!"

No hubo respuesta…

"¡Hey grandísimo tonto abre la puerta!" como comenzó a patear la puerta esta se cayo.

"Oopps…eso es por no abrir rápido…"

Entro en el departamento pero no halló a Touji por ningún lado. Registro todo el departamento excepto la habitación de Suzuhara.

Toc toc

No hubo respuesta…"_de aquí es de donde viene la música…el tipo se quiere dejar sordo_"

Abrio la puerta y…

"¡¡Touji que haces con, con, con…! ¡**REI**!"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Rei ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Shinji tenemos que hablar. Vamonos. Suzuhara ven" Rei lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

_Continua…_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Bien aquí acaba el segundo capitulo.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Si no lo disfrutaron, dejen reviews y veré que puedo hacer.

Y recuerden tocar antes de entrar a una habitación, sobretodo por la noche.

Que tengan un buen dia XD


End file.
